I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to filters suitable for use in wireless devices.
II. Background
A wireless device in a wireless full-duplex communication system can simultaneously transmit and receive data for two-way communication. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. The transmitter may modulate a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with data to obtain a modulated signal and may amplify this modulated signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper signal level. The output RF signal may be routed through a duplexer and transmitted via an antenna to a base station. The receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and the duplexer. The receiver may amplify, filter, and downconvert the received RF signal to obtain baseband signals, which may be further processed to recover data transmitted by the base station.
The transmitter may include various circuits such as a power amplifier (PA), an impedance matching circuit, a transmit (TX) filter, etc. The receiver may also include various circuits such as a receive (RX) filter, an impedance matching circuit, a low noise amplifier (LNA), etc. The TX filter and RX filter are front-end RF filters, which are filters that pass desired signal components and attenuate undesired signal components at radio frequency. It may be desirable to reduce the number and/or complexity of circuits in the transmitter and receiver in order to reduce the cost and size of the wireless device.